Mega Morphin Power Rangers: Future Protector's of the Earth
by nightmareking
Summary: Earth, a galactic gem, an oasis hidden in a desert of stars, some beings want to protect it, while others want to control it. Evil rises once again, stronger than ever, to enslave and conquer or destroy the Earth. The ancient guardian of Earth, Zordon of Eltar, calls upon the children of his original chosen protectors, infused with the energy of the Grid and the original Power Coin
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the first story I ever wrote, it was originally posted for me by Reader of Fate, but due to computer problems, nightmareking is now posting it. This is, of course, a crossover of Power Rangers and Kill la Kill, but will only be labeled as Power Rangers because, let's be honest, no one ever checks the crossovers. Thoughts, flashbacks, phone calls, texts, Alpha speaking, and this page are in Italic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's._

 _Prologue pt 0: Origin of Evil._

 _At the dawn of time and space, our universe was born. A system of beautiful elegance both simple and complex. A remarkable work of art spread across a canvas of stars and darkness. And beneath the ethereal of our universe, lay a dormant living energy source known as Grid Energy. For countless generations after the discovery of The Grid, a complete understanding of the phenomenon has been shrouded in mystery._

 _Throughout the cosmos very few individuals have been able to truly master this energy for practical use. But that all changed when The Grid was channeled to forge five coins of power by an alien known as Ninjor, these 'Power Coins' enabled their users to embed themselves with the raw untapped energy of The Grid. A noble sage and warrior from the planet Eltar discovered the Power Coins and pledged his life to the study and protection of them out of fear that the coins would fall into the wrong hands and been used as weapons. Because despite all of the enlightening and wondrous miracles in our universe, it is still a breeding ground for tyranny and tragedy, chaos, and strife._

 _Thousands of years in the past, the Earth was endangered by an evil sorceress, Rita Repulsa, who would go to destroy the universe with her most powerful weapon, the DragonZord, controlled by the Dragon Dagger. In an attempt to stop her, a being known as Zordon of Eltar, flew to the planet Earth to stop her. He managed to contain her, but he was caught in a time warp. For 10,000 years, he watched over the planet, until one day, Rita escaped her prison and began to send monsters to invade the planet Earth. In order to stop Rita, Zordon selected 5 teenagers with attitude to defend the Earth._

 _They were the first of many teams of heroes to defend the Earth, they were known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Rita fought back with her own Power Coin and warrior, the Green Ranger. After many battles, the Power Rangers were able to free the Green Ranger from Rita's control. Eventually, he became the White Ranger. Many years passed and new teams of Power Rangers defended the Earth. One day, some leaders of attacking creatures teamed up to destroy all the Power Rangers. The fight lasted for months, until they managed to trap all their foes in a new prison and sent them back in time, 10,000,000 years in the past._

 _But now, the evil enemies have escaped, and Zordon summons the children of his original team to stop them for good. With new powers and stronger Zords and weapons, they are a force to be reckoned with. They are the Mega Morphin Power Rangers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Chapter 1: Crimson Phantom.**

Angel Grove, California. Year: 2012.

It was a quiet day in the home of Jason Scott, his wife, Maria, had been diagnosed with a rare form of cancer, luckily it was treatable, she was currently resting in her hospital room while Jason was at their home, look at their 11 year old twins, Logan and Bryce. Bryce was an athletic young spirit with brown hair and hazel eyes that always stood beside his brother.

Logan was different from other children. His eyes were a deep crimson and his hair was a mix of chocolate and crimson. He was kind of a nerd that loved anime, magna, games, but most of all he was brave, willing to do anything to protect those he loves, no matter the risk. They couldn't be any different from each other, but were the best of friends. Logan and Bryce walked over to their dad and Logan told him, "Mom's going to be okay daddy, I know it!" Jason smiled at his enthusiasm, "I hope so, I hope so." The next day, Logan and Bryce were playing basketball, their game lasted for about six-eight hours. As they finished their game, they saw it was already 8:00 P.M.

They walked home, which was another hour. As they walked home they were suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway by someone wearing a black robe. He pounded his fist into the two boys repeatedly. He pulled out a large knife and prepared to stab Bryce. Logan managed to slip out of his grasp and tackled him, landing on the knife.

He pushed Logan off of him and pulled the knife out of his waist. He brought his arm up to stab him again. Logan closed his eyes, waiting for the knife to come down, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw the attacker pinned against a wall, a huge hole smoking in his face. Bryce got Logan up and they ran home.

When they got home, Jason walked to them and stared in shock as his sons were bleeding. He brought them to the kitchen and patched them up. It was then that the two brothers saw their wounds. Bryce had a black eye and a scar on his forehead, while Logan had a huge scar over his right eye, and a small piece of his left ear missing.

They explained what happened to them and that they had no idea who or what saved them. Jason finished patching them up and they left the room. Jason went into his room and looked around. "Where the hell is it? I know I- there you are."

He picked up a small box with a lightning insignia on it from in his closet-sized safe. He came back downstairs, walked to his boys who were on the couch and said, "Logan, your act of courage risked your own life to save your brother, so I give you this." He opened the box and pulled out a gold coin. Jason hands it to Logan and he examines it. On the front of the coin it has a carving of a crimson dinosaur with its jaws wide open, underneath it was the word 'Tyrannosaurus'.

Jason walked to Bryce and said, "Bryce, this is for you."

He pulls out another coin but this one was white gold. On the front had black, white and crimson carving of a dinosaur that's head resembled a chicken, with three blade-like claws on each hand crossed over its chest, forming an X. Under it said 'Therizinosaurus'. Bryce asked, "Dad, what are these?"

"They are rare treasures, family heirlooms, you can say. Boys, you must promise me to protect these coins with your lives, do you understand?" Jason asked.

Logan and Bryce looked each other and at their father, "We promise!"

That night, after the boys were asleep, Jason says to himself, "Please watch over my children and the children of the others, please…Zordon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue Chapter 2: Midnight Onyx**  
 _Note: The chapters introducing the new rangers take place in 2006, the final part of the prologue will take place in 2015._

Seattle, Washington.

What an eventful week it had been for Adam Park. He had found out his best friend Jason's wife had been diagnosed with a rare and extremely deadly form of cancer. It was treatable, but highly expensive, almost $2,000,000. He had helped Jason pay for the operation, they all had. Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, & himself. Adams wife Sarah had died giving birth to their new twins, a blonde haired girl named Sophia who had eyes like sapphires and a black haired boy named Alex who had Silver eyes like his older brother Bobby.

Bobby was a strong boy with red hair and silver eyes and when the light reflected off of them, he could swear they looked like they had golden flakes in them.

Adam had been recently been dating his old friend Aisha, who had a huge crush on him when they were 'working' to make the world a better place. Adam was staring through the window of his 4 story home. In his right hand, he clutched a golden coin that looked warped. In his left hand, he held what looked like knuckles with a broken box which could hold the coin in it. He turned back to his bedroom and put them both in a hidden compartment from his closet. He then went to his bed and slowly fell to sleep while looking at a picture of him and all of his friends.

The next morning he got up, took a shower, put on a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and gray shoes. He came down to the living room and saw Aisha with his 2 infants in front of the TV. "Hey Adam, mornin'." Aisha said.

"Morning" Adam said as he walked over and kissed her.

"I think she missed you." Aisha said referring to Sophia. Adam then picked up his daughter and as a result she started laughing.

"I think you're right" Adam said. "Where's Bobby?"

"His room, he's warmed up to me being here, but he's still upset about his mom dying. You should talk to him. And probably give him 'it'." Aisha said, Adam knowing what she meant.

He then went up to his room, opened the compartment and pulled out a black box with a lightning bolt on it, the box was so dark, you couldn't find it in a pitch black area even with a flashlight. He walked up to the attic, which was Bobby's room, when they first moved in, the first thing Bobby did was pick a room, which was the attic because it had the most space.

He unlocked the hatch and pulled down the ladder, the attic didn't even look like an attic, it looked like any other room in the house, it even had a bathroom and shower! He saw his 6 year old son on his bed, just staring out the window. "Hey".

Bobby turned around and saw his dad, he didn't even hear him enter, he thought 'Man, he is like a NINJA! How the hell does he do that.' "Hey dad." Bobby replied in a monotone voice.

"I know your upset about your mother."

"So?"

"So that doesn't mean you have to be so sad and depressed, plus you're reminding me of myself at your age." Adam said.

"Huh?" Bobby stared at his father with a look of confusion.

"When I was your age my father died. He was shot at point-blank. I was sad, but I toughened up, not letting it drag me down. And now look, at me. I have 3 wonderful children." Bobby stared at his father with his eyes starting to tear up. "You are a talented and brave boy, you somehow tamed and brought home a wild anaconda. You're special Bobby, so I want to give you this." He pulled out the box and handed it to Bobby. He opened it and took out a golden coin. On the front side, it had a black carving of a hairy elephant-like animal with enormous tusks, under it said 'Mastodon'. When Bobby touched it, he felt a surge of power go through his entire body. "Bobby, I want you to protect that coin with your life, promise me."

Bobby looked up at his father and said, "I promise." Adam smiled and walked out of his son's room, and into the twins' bedroom.

"Did you give him the box?" Aisha asked him with the infants fast asleep.

"Yeah, I just hope when the time comes, Zordon will protect him and the others." Adam replied.

"You and me both Adam." Aisha said, kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena, Montana

It was a peaceful week for Billy Cranston. He had discovered an ancient skeleton of a Liopleurodon, he helped his friend Jason pay for his wife's cancer treatment, and he built the perfect house for his beautiful wife Katherine, who had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, their black Labrador Mac, and his two 6 year old children, his daughter Alice, who had mandarin hair and cerulean eyes, and her twin brother Harry who was a dirty blonde like his father and had sapphire blue eyes.

The house was more of a mansion, 20 stories tall with an additional 4 stories for the basement, 40 rooms on each level with each room marked so they could identify each one. The twins slept on the top level of their enormous home, while Billy and Katherine slept on the 10th level, and Billy worked down in the basement, which was his lab. Harry and Alice both had high IQ's like their father. They spent most of the time together, they even shared the same bedroom.

Today, Harry was playing outside with Mac while Alice was in their shared room lying in her bed, thinking about Harry and she felt weird again, she decided to go ask her father what she was feeling. Recently, whenever Alice and her brother were together, she felt her chest tighten, like her heart was gonna burst out of her chest. She got up from her bright purple bed, walked out of her room, down the hallway and into the elevator. She pushed the button that said 'bottom floor', and went to her father's lab.

"Finally, after months of work, they're finally finished." Billy was working on a project he called 'Project: Xeno', he had just perfected the 2 prototypes of Project: Xeno, a gauntlet-like device which was a which held tremendous power when activated, the first one was a metallic midnight blue and the second one was a bright metallic amethyst purple.

On a shelf behind his giant monitor screen was a metallic box with a golden lightning bolt on it, the left side of the box was amethyst while the right side was midnight blue. Billy was putting the prototypes in glass containers when he heard the elevator coming down. When it opened, his daughter came out and hugged him. "Hey sweetie, what going on?" He asked Alice.

She looked at him and sat down in a chair and asked "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey." Billy replied.

Alice then told him about how she had recently been feeling whenever she is with her brother. When she was finished she asked "Daddy what's wrong with me?"

Bill looked at her and replied with a smile, "Alice, there's nothing wrong with you, in fact I think you may have feelings for your brother."

"What should I do?" She asked her father.

In response he said "Well, If I were you I might wait awhile till you know if these feelings are true or not and try to tell him. Okay?"

"Ok."

"Good, now could you find your brother & bring him down here with you?" He asked her

"Yes daddy." She then got up, hugged him, and walked into the elevator.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a certain dirty blonde heard everything. 'S-she feels that way too.' Harry had come inside a minute after Alice entered the elevator and took the stairs to surprise his dad and to see what he was working on.

When he got to the lab, he heard his twin speaking to their dad and telling him how she feels about her brother. Harry also had feelings for his twin, but was too nervous to tell her, in fear of her not feeling the same way. But now he knew she felt the same way, and now he was even more nervous. He ran up the stairs all the way up to their room on the top level.

The left side of the room was cerulean, marking it as Harry's side of the room and the right side of the room was a bright lavender, marking it as Alice's side of the room. In the center of the room was a couch and a dog bed where Mac was laying down. Harry lay on the bed exhausted. 5 minutes later his sister walked into the room. "Hey Harry, dad wants us in his lab, I'll wait for you in the elevator."

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec." he told her. He then got up, petting Mac as he walked out the door and into the elevator where his sister was waiting. They then went down to the lab together.

Billy waited for a couple of minutes until both his children came out of the elevator. "Hey dad, what's up?" Harry asked as they walked over to him and sat down.

"Well kids, I've been thinking, you've always been helpful, loving, and caring children. Always wanting to help me, your mother, or an injured animal that you bring home, so I wanted to give you these."

He then pulled out the box from behind the monitor and opened it. Inside it were two golden coins with blue and amethyst engravings. He handed the blue one to Harry. The front side of it had a dinosaur that had three spiked horns on it's head, under it said 'Triceratops'. Billy then handed Alice the amethyst engraved gold coin. On the front side of it had a bright purple engraving of a dinosaur with a crescent shaped head, under it said 'Parasarurolophus'. "Kids, these are special relics, I want you to protect them, can you do that?" Billy asked them.

"Of course dad." Harry answered for him and his sister.

"Good. It's late, go have dinner and go to sleep, okay?" He asked them.

"Okay." they both replied.

"I hope this works Zordon." he said as they went upstairs.

After eating, they went up to their room, changed into their sleeping wear, and crawled into their beds. As they drifted to sleep, Alice was thinking to herself 'I'll tell him how I feel when we are older.' And soon, she drifted into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prologue Chapter 3: Saffron Roses**  
 _(Note:In this story, Honno is going to be a large, connected landmass instead of an island-like area.)_

 _We don't own Kill la Kill, Power Rangers, or Super Sentai. We do own our OC Rangers, monsters, & Zords.  
_  
Tokyo, Japan.

Deep within the woods of the Kantö Region is a 21-story home, the last one being the attic, in said house lays a woman in a queen-sized bed sleeping, until she feels a sharp pain in her stomach and she jolted up. This woman was Kimberly Ann Hart, and she was currently pregnant. She wad 27 years old, 5'7", had a perfect hourglass figure, long brown hair that reached her waist, soft pink eyes, D-cup breasts, and tan skin.

She slowly looked to her right and saw a large plate of toast, bacon, eggs w/ ham and cheese, and a large glass of milk. Next to it was a note, Kimberly picked it up and read it.  
'Your daughter helped make this for you because she loves you & wants you to get better.  
Isshin.'

Kim smiles at the note and begins to eat. When she finishes, she slowly gets up and walks into her bathroom to take a bath. Her bathtub was twice the size of a hot-tub. As she lay in the warm water, she pushed a button next to the tub and a compartment in the wall opened up, she pulled out a metal box with a golden lightning bolt on it. She set it down next to a towel and soaked in the water for an hour. Kimberly got up, drained the tub, dried herself before wrapping the towel around her chest, picked up the box along with her sleep wear, and got dressed.

She put on a light pink silk bra with matching panties, blue jeans, pink and white tennis shoes, and a dark pink t-shirt. She took an elevator down to the 1st floor with the box in her pocket. When it opened she saw her husband Isshin Matoi and his daughter Ryūko. Isshin was a tall man at the age of 29. He was 6'1" with bright orange hair with green eyes.

Ryūko was 6, almost 7 years old, with short raven black hair with a couple crimson strands, and bright rose pink eyes. When Kimberly and Isshin met, Kim had recently moved to Japan to be closer with her best friend Trini Kwan, Isshin explained to Kim that Ryūko's mother tried to get rid of her on the streets and left her for dead, when he found out he left her, took all his belonging's, found Ryūko, and left with her and built them a new home. After a few months of being together, they decided to get married, a few years later Kimberly was pregnant.

Kim asked Isshin where Ryūko was and he told her she was in her bedroom. She explained that she felt it was time to give 'it' to her. Isshin knew of Kimberly's past in America, he even helped her friend Billy work on an experiment dubbed 'Project: Xeno'.

Ryūko was in her pink bedroom laying on her soft queen-sized bed with a little wolf pup with a peculiar crimson coat with a rose pink tip on her tail and midnight blue fur covering her paws that she found a month ago injured. She found the pup hiding in a tree stump covered in mud, she picked up the pup when suddenly she felt a large growing pain in her right shoulder, then she looked up and turned around and saw a white man about 7'10", wearing all black leather clothes, with short black hair, eyes so gray they were almost black with a scar going over his right eye.

Strapped to his back was a crossbow and in his hands he had a hunting rifle, which was currently loaded. Without thinking, Ryūko scooped up the small pup into her arms and ran faster than she has ever ran in her life. She wasn't looking and tripped on a tree root, twisting her right leg, she fell to the ground crying, she tasted blood in her mouth and coughed up a little, the small wolf looked at her and whimpered, this human had actually tried to protect her, she moved the human girls arms and crawled into them. As the tall man slowly approached the little girl that he was hired to kill, he loaded his rifle and aimed it at her head. 'This is the end'. Ryūko thought as the man pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The tall man fell to the ground dead with a hole where his heart should've been. Ryūko looked up and saw her father holding a combat shotgun with smoke coming from the barrel. He picked up his daughter who still had the baby wolf in her arms. He carried her to a medical wing of the house and placed her on the bed.

When Isshin set her down he saw a small wolf laying in her arms, and it appeared to be crying. He screamed out Kimberly's name at the top of his lungs, when she arrived, she broke into tears. Isshin wrapped up her wound due to the bullet exiting clean and pushed her leg back into place. Kimberly gave her a pint of blood because she needed a blood transfusion or she wouldn't make it.

They tried to pick up the small wolf but it held its ground and stayed by Ryūko. When she woke up, the first thing she saw was the small pup on her chest, now with spots of dried blood in its fur. She slowly stretched her arm out to pet the small wolf, which woke up at her touch, it got up, barked, and licked her face, making her laugh, alerting her family that she was awake. After a week in bed, she cleaned herself up and gave the small pup a bath, revealing its beautiful coat. Upon learning that the pup was a girl, she named her Selene. 3 weeks after that, Ryūko and Selene were never separated.

Kimberly knocked on her door, alerting Ryūko and Selene that she was there. "Hey sweetie, how's it going?" Kim asked her daughter while sitting on the foot of her bed, petting Selene.

"Okay, I guess. My shoulder still hurts." Ryūko replied, getting up to hug Kimberly.

"Hey, I wanna give you something." She pulled out the slim pink box and opened it. She pulled out a golden coin with pink engravings, on the front was an engraving of a large winged creature, under it said the word 'Pterodactyl'.

Kimberly gave it to Ryūko and had her promise to protect it with her life. Kim then exited the room and sat on the living room couch with Isshin.

They were talking about Kim's old friend Jason, who they helped pay for her surgery. At the end of the day she got into bed witn Isshin and before she fell to sleep, she prayed 'Please Zordon, watch over my children, please protect them'. And with that, she drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honnō, Japan.

In the Middle-Class area of Honnō was an Asian-American woman lying on her bed, looking at a yellow tablet. She was 5'6, had long raven black hair tied up in a ponytail, sharp yellow eyes like a tiger, C-cup breasts, and pale skin. Her name in Trini Kwan. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, white socks, and a yellow t-shirt with a tiger on it. On the tablet she was looking at pictures of her with her friends, the last one showed all of them together. Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, herself, and her best friend Kimberly. She smiled. She missed those days back in America.

Her husband Barazō Mankanshoku had cheated on her, so after a huge argument and divorce, Trini won full custody of her children and belongings.

Her home resembled an ancient Japanese Monistary, except it was 3 stories tall. Trini put the tablet on a small table next to her bed and got up to go be with her children.

Trini had 3 children. Her oldest child was her 6 year-old son Ren, he had messy raven black hair and gray wolf-like eyes ( _like in The Witcher_ ) that were so gray they almost looked black, he was somewhat distant from others except his family.

Her youngest child was a 4 year-old boy named Mataro, he had brown hair and baby blue eyes.

And her 2nd oldest was her daughter and Ren's twin sister Mako. She had long brown hair and bright yellow eyes like her, she was always playful, shy, and always hung out with her family.

She knew Matarō was asleep so she went down to the first level of her home to greet her children when they returned from school. When her children arrived, they were in terrible shape, Ren was helping Mako stay standing, they both had black eyes, cuts and bruises on their bodies, Ren had a broken wrist and left arm, and Mako had a twisted ankle and a broken nose gushing out blood.

There clothes were covered in dirt and dried blood. Trini rushed over to them as they fell to the floor. She took them into a white room filled with medical supplies and 2 large king-sized mattresses with white sheets, since her ex-husband was a former doctor, she learned a thing or two about medicine. She treated their cuts, set their bones, and put them in casts. When she put the cast's on, she sat in a chair crying.

An hour passed by and Trini heard a grunting noise, she looked up and saw Ren on the floor. Trini walked over to him and helped him stand. Ren said, "Thank you."

"Mommy." Trini and Ren heard a girl's voice cracking.

They looked over and saw Mako with tears in her eyes. Trini hugged both of them while crying. She carried Mako in her arms and walked upstairs to their bedroom with Ren following.

As they entered the room, Trini looked around the decorated room. Mako and Ren's beds were pushed together, but completely different. Mako's bed had a large violet blanket, pink pillow, and a LOT of My Little Pony and Pokémon stuffed animals. While Ren's had a large grey blanket and white pillow with a few Pokémon stuffed plushies.

She set Mako down on her bed while Ren sat on his. Trini then spoke with a scared face on her face. "W...What h-happened?"

Ren and Mako looked at each other and then at their mother and began to tell her.

2 hours ago...

Ren and Mako were walking home from school. Mako was wearing a yellow sundress that her mother made for her, pink shoes, and a white hoodie her brother got her. Around her neck was a necklace her mother also made for her. The pendant was a beautiful tiger with its mouth open, with a saffron gem in said mouth.

Ren was wearing a brown t-shirt, black hoodie, grey jeans, and black sneakers. As they walked home they were dragged into a dark alley by 6 pairs of hands. When they saw who it was they weren't surprised. He was 15, had tan skin, turquoise eyes, and matching hair. His name was Damian Girasami, and he was their bully. "Well well, what do we have here. A couple of losers walking alone." Damian said in a snooty voice while his 5 lackey's laughed.

"What the hell do you want this time, Damian?" Ren said.

Damian smirked, then he answered, "You two is what I want. I feel like it's time to end all of this now." He snapped his fingers. The three boys holding Ren against the wall then threw him to the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

The three boys then began to kick and punch him in the gut, arms, and face. Mako then cried and shouted, "NO, STOP IT! PLEASE DAMIAN, STO-" Mako was then punched in the face by Damian, breaking her nose.

"Shut up." Damian told her. He and the other 2 boys holding her threw her to the ground and did the same to her brother. Ren could only watch in terror of his sister being beaten.

The 2 boys walked over to Ren and helped the other 3 hold him down. Damian then had an evil grin on his face. "I think before I kill you and your brother, I might have some fun." Mako then became terrified, while Ren became scared and angry.

They never thought that Damian would ever try to harm them THAT way. Ren then felt an energy deep inside him that he has never felt in his life, pure rage. Ren then noticed that none of them were holding down his right arm. Ren thought, 'I guess they thought that I wouldn't be able to do anything with a broken wrist, boy are they wrong.' Ren then flipped around and punched one of them holding his right leg down.

He then kicked another one in the nuts, causing his left leg to be released. He then charged at Damian, tackling him. The others soon ran over to Damian, throwing Ren off of him, and resuming to attack him. "You are an idiot Ren. Did you honestly think you could honestly take on all 6 of us?" Damian glared at him with a black eye.

He then pulled out a knife, preparing to stab him. Just as Damian brought the knife down, it was knocked out of his hand. He looked to his left and saw Mako, struggling to stand holding a long pipe. "You little slut. You're gonna pay for that." Damian charged at her, knocking the pipe out of her hand.

He picked it up and started to break her leg. Mako screamed out in pain. He then threw the pipe away and went to retrieve his knife. He then walked back over to Mako with the knife hovering over her head. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of death. But it never came, she opened her eyes and saw her brother leaning against a trash can, she looked down the alley and saw their savior fighting the 6 attackers.

He was 6 feet tall, and wearing some sort of suit and helmet. His suit was a mixture of black, silver, and Crimson. He had on Crimson boots and gloves with long rhombus' going all around them. He has a Crimson rhombus in his chest and 3 more on his shoulders. He had silver armor on his torso forming an X, stoppind at a rhombus on his chest with a golden coin inside. His helmet was all black and resembled some bird-like reptile, and his visor was a bright Crimson.

He took down the 5 lackeys with a swift kick to the face. Then it was just him and Damian. Damian charged at him with the knife. In a blink of an eye, Damian was against a wall, bleeding. The savior had pulled out a long weapon, a three-bladed scythe and stabbed it into Damian's chest, piercing his heart. And before Damian died, he spoke on a dark voice, "You attack these children just because you think they are freaks, but you are the true freak Damian. You deserve to rot in hell." And once the black figure finished speaking, Damian drew his last breath. His scythe then disappeared and he walked over to the twins. He helped Ren up and they both lifted up Mako and carried her home.

When they finished telling their story, Trini was in shock and feared for her children's lives. She was hugging them tightly and crying along with Mako, who was crying from what happened. Trini couldn't believe what had happened. Her children were abducted, her daughter was almost raped, and they were almost killed.

And she had a hunch about who saved them. Soon they fell to sleep and Trini was walking downstairs. As she reached the bottom, she saw a huge box with a card, which had a large thunderbolt on it. She opened it and read what it said.

 _'Dear Trinity,  
I know that killing that boy was wrong, but I couldn't stand by and watch your daughter be raped and killed, along with her brother. Before I interfered, they fought back, and their will was to protect each other with their lives. You know of the prophecy. In this box are their Power Morphers and the new Xeno-Morphers that William created. But even this power is not enough. I have been working on something to help them but I need your help.  
Yours Truly, A.  
P.S. Turn around.'-_

As soon as she turned around she saw him, he fit their description exactly. Trini then greeted him, "It is good to see you again, Aaron."

His body was surrounded in electricity, and his suit and helmet were gone. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black combat shoes, a crimson t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with silver chains. He had pure white skin, black long unruly hair that went down to his shoulders, and soft crimson eyes. On his left wrist was a device that had a white gold coin in it.

Trini was in awe, he had never shown anyone what he looked like. Trini then spoke, "So Aaron, what brings you here? I mean it's not everyday someone gets to actually see the legendary Phantom Ranger out of his suit for a quick hello."

Aaron chuckled, "Well Trinity, the fact is I need your help building something for them."

Trini looked at him confused. "Why not ask Billy?"

"I already got help from William, along with Kimberly's husband Isshin Matoi." Aaron answered, "Plus you know more about some subjects than both of them, like evolution for example, besides you have a lab downstairs. Either way, I won't leave, because 1. Those Lackey's I let live are probably going to A. tell the police. or B. Come here and kill all four of you. And 2. I can help protect you and your family."

Trini thought about it and replied, "Okay, but first." She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Aaron's eyes widened for a second before closing, after 10 seconds Trini broke the kiss and said, "Thank you Aaron, for saving my children."

Aaron smiled, "Shall we begin?"

Trini asked, "But what if they-"

"Come here to finish the job? I'm one step ahead of you Trini." Aaron replied. Suddenly the room was pitch black, and when the lights came on, there was a 3rd person in the room.

His suit was nearly exact to the suit of the Black In-Space Ranger, except the white was crimson, his chest had 5 computer chips on it, each with a strange symbol on them( _Eye of XANA from Code Lyoko_ ). He was surrounded in a purple light and when it died down, his suit was gone. He was 5'6", short sandy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform. He looked about Aaron's age. "Trinity, this is my cousin Satoshi, he is the Phantom In-Space Ranger." Aaron explained.

"It's an honor to meet a Veteran Ranger." Satoshi said as he shook her hand. "Aaron called me after the incident and I came to teach those assholes a lesson, which reminds me." As soon as he finished speaking, he disappeared.

Aaron soon spoke, "We should get to work on building them."

Trini looked at him and said, "Okay, but first I have to do something." She then walked up to her bedroom and in a drawer next to her bed, she pulled out a small, thin metal box. She then went to her twins' room where Ren was hugging Mako, who was crying.

Trini walked over to them and hugged them. "Mako, Ren. I want you to know that what you did to protect each other was very brave. I want to give you these. They will protect you." She pulled out the box and opened it. She handed them each a coin.

On the front of Mako's coin was an engraving of a tiger with huge incisors coming from its mouth, under it said 'Smilodon'. Ren's coin was also gold, but his engravings were bronze. On the front side was a dinosaur with armor on its back and a tail like a wrecking-ball, under it said 'Ankylosaurus'.

When they fell asleep, Trini went down to her basement to find Aaron at a table with tools and advanced technology spread out. Soon they began to work. After 4 hours of work, they were finished. The first device was rectangular in shape, it had a small screen on it with a speaker, a couple buttons, and a touchscreen. The second device was like a cellphone, it had a keypad, screen, and a golden coin with a lighining bolt engraved into it, when activated the sides open up( _It's like the MMPR Morphers_ ).

Trini looked up at a clock and saw it was 1:00 A.M. She looked at Aaron and saw he was asleep. She then remembered about the box he brought. She walked up, grabbed the box, and walked back down. She then opened it up. Inside it were Saffron and Bronze colored morphers, 2 gauntlet-like devices that she assumed were the Xeno-Morphers, and at the bottom of the box was a yellow Blade-Blaster and a round white capsule with a note which read,

 _'Greetings Trini,  
If you are reading this then you have opened the box Aaron gave you. Inside this capsule is your new Power Morpher. When the time comes, you will have to use your powers to help your children. Jason, Adam, Kimberly, and Billy will receive these too.  
Your Mentor and friend, Zordon.  
P.S. Your new Blade-Blaster and Morpher were made by Aaron.-_

As Trini read the last sentence, she blushed. She opened the capsule and saw the morpher, it was a goldenrod color with a button on the side, and three Power Coins forming a triangle. Each one was a power she used to possess, Saber-Tooth Tiger, Griffon, and Yellow Bear.

Aaron woke up and saw Trini, who turned around holding the Morpher & Blade-Blaster. "You like them?" Aaron asked.

She didn't speak, instead she walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips. At first Aaron was shocked, blushing at the sudden affection, but then his eyes closed and he deepened the kiss. After 3 minutes, the kiss broke and they both stared into each other's eyes blushing. They both talked and became a couple. They both walked up to Trini's bedroom, dropped onto the bed, and fell asleep (s _orry, it's too early in the story for a lemon, maybe later_ ).

The next day, Trini went to the Elementary School and talked to the Principal, who also was the principal of Honnōji Academy, which would soon merge with the Elementary School. She explained what had happened to Ren and Mako the day before, and after a long talk, she had convinced him to let her homeschool them until they were at least 14-15 years old.

Unbeknownst to Trini, the Principal was able to read minds and saw the truth, and was not shocked to see the Rangers in her mind. As Trini was walking home, she walked by Honnōji Academy and saw something that gave her one thought. 'Nice job, Satoshi.' She saw 5 teens in their underwear hanging upside-down from a giant wall surrounding the school. When she returned home, she told her children about them being homeschooled and Aaron.

At the end of the day, the Principal was walking home when he was attacked by what looked like monsters with large mouths, no eyes or nose, wearing what looked like samurai armor. One of them ran at him with a sword saying, "For Master Xandred!"

He dodged the monsters attacks and pushed him back, he then spoke, "Moogers, I thought you were destroyed. No matter." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a green orb on it. He held it in both his palms & it changed form. He then thrusted his arms out and shouted, "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"


End file.
